Caroline And The Big Move the Alternative episode
by wliu81
Summary: Like many other CITC fans, I was so peed off with what I saw and thus, apart from the scenes where Richard first meets Stefano and is bonding with his son, in a cafe in Italy, I disliked everything else that took place during this episode in fact, I also


**CAROLINE AND THE BIG MOVE (alternative episode)**

**Miss Waiching Liu **

**K+ **

**General/Romance **

**Series: 4 **

**Word count: 2,043 **

**Chapters: 3 **

**Published: 8 April 2007 **

**_Summary:_ Like many other CITC fans, I was so pissed off with what I saw and thus, apart from the scenes where Richard first meets Stefano and is bonding with his son, in a cafe in Italy, I disliked everything else that took place during this episode; in fact, I also disliked the way those events had unfolded in that chapter as well. **

**I also agreed that that final episode sucked so badly that I had to write up my own version just to make amends. Crap writing it was too; just awful. Okay, that's my rant over and done with **

**_Additional author's notes:_ This would've replaced the version shown on screen, occurs when they are in the airport **

**Chapter 1: **

**(scene: Caroline and Richard are in the airport waiting for their flight to Italy)   
**

**Caroline: Richard, is it okay if I talked to you about something? **

**Richard: Sure, what is it? **

**Caroline: About you saying that you didn't want any more children, you don't really mean it, do you? **

**Richard: Of course I do. I mean, now I have one child, I am going to take care of it and look after it. But I don't intend to have any more afterwards. Not ever again **

**Caroline: Richard, I cannot believe I am actually hearing this… **

**Richard: Caroline, I, I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but you've heard about my childhood and I don't want my kids to be exposed to the crap that I've been though. I'm sorry **

**Caroline: Sorry? Why should you feel sorry for me? If there's anyone you ought to be sorry for, it's Stefano and he's your son. You know what, I cannot stand here and accept what you've said, I've gotta go, I have, things to do **

**Richard: Caroline, please don't leave me! I cannot go to Italy on my own **

**Caroline: You know this has been a problem with you. Every time we try to make progress in our relationship, there is always some issue that we can't resolve. Richard, I have to go! **

**Richard: Wait! I cannot do this by myself. I need you, please **

**Caroline: You said it yourself, you don't want anymore children. What? You'd think I could just accept it and pretend that everything is fine between us? **

**Richard: Caroline, I've tried, I really did **

**Caroline: But Richard you didn't try hard enough. I gotta go **

**(the two kiss and then Caroline walks off) **

**Richard: Caroline… **

**Caroline: (turns around and sees Richard) **

**Richard: You will always have a place in my heart. I'm gonna miss you. I love you **

**Caroline: (tries to hold back the tears) I love you too (she leaves)   
**

**Richard couldn't believe what he'd heard- his love of his life had left him, all because of his decision to tell Caroline he didn't want any more children. And bad move it was too. Both were hurting deep down and the damage that was inflicted by Caroline and Richard by each other was almost irreparable. By the time Richard sat down in his seat on the plane, his thoughts turned to Caroline's words, which struck his very soul, as well as hers. Caroline meanwhile, was still busy making her way from the airport, as she was walking suddenly thoughts and images of Richard flashed before her very eyes; of them arguing and making up afterwards, of Richard opening up to Caroline and displaying his sensitive and down-to earth nature behind that dark, pessimistic, sarcastic exterior, of the pair of them making love to each other. She then stopped, turned around and uttered _'what am I doing? Here I am accusing Richard running away from his problems- and yet I am about to do exactly that myself'_. She then thought about Randy, but then she quickly dismissed him by shaking off any thoughts and feelings that she may have had towards him. Caroline then decided to go after Richard and catch up with him- and fast because the plane was about to take off. However, luck was on her side; as Richard sat firmly in his seat, he heard the pilot's voice with a message regarding the flight: _'I'm sorry to bother you, but there will be a slight delay in our departure to Italy. This flight will take off in half an hour's time but in the meantime, I ask of you that you'd remain patient as we try to mend this problem'_. Richard was far from satisfied _'great. This is just great'._ Meanwhile, Caroline was just about to exit the airport when she heard via an announcer that the flight to Italy hadn't taken off as planned and that there was a slight delay in Richard's flight. She then sprinted her way back and tried to catch the plane before it was too late. When she managed to get on board, all the seats were full- apart from one, which was empty and it was a couple of feet away from Richard's; Caroline was looking at Richard, of who was unaware of her presence on the plane. As the plane took off, Richard slumped in his seat looking disheartened as his thoughts once again turned to Caroline and the moment they had split up. He still couldn't believe what he had said to her and as he put his hands in his face, Richard was feeling dejected. Hours later, the plane landed in Italy and Richard set off to the Mazzonne house, in search of Stefano. Caroline secretly followed him and his every move, as she tried not to act too suspiciously and sheepishly, but at the same time she didn't want to be caught off guard by Richard himself.   
**

**Chapter 2: **

**When Richard arrived at the house, he entered inside and shouted for attention, 'hello? Is anyone there?, It's me Richard Karinsky from New York'. He was waiting for someone to turn up. Afterwards, the nanny Fabrinna showed up and introduced herself **

**Fabrinna: Oh, are you Mr Mazzone? **

**Richard: Yes well, I was. But Julia and I are divorced. I'm now Richard Karinsky **

**Fabrinna: Phew! Thank god! I'm glad that you got rid of her as she is a witch! **

**Richard: And so, do you know where Stefano is? **

**Fabrinna: He's over there sleeping in his crib (points to the crib) **

**Richard: You know what? I think it's best if I left him in peace **

**Fabrinna: No, no, no. I'm sure he wants to meet his father in person **

**Richard: But I, I have no idea how to handle babies, I… I don't know whether I'd be able to do this **

**Fabrinna: Richard, you'll be fine. Don't panic (she goes a picks Stefano up from his crib and places him in Richard's arms, Stefano starts to cry). Here you go **

**Richard: Oh my God, he is crying. How do I make him stop? Please don't cry, please. (he gives him the little teddy bear blanket which he takes hold of; Stefano then settles down) did you know that Caroline picked this one out for you? Yeah, she works wonders doesn't she?   
**

**Afterwards, Richard spent the rest of the afternoon bonding with his son by taking him out to see the sights of Italy, stopping off along the way at some café for refreshments. By the evening, he returns to the Mazzonne mansion and unlocks the door when he heard footsteps. Richard turned round, sees Caroline and stops dead in his tracks. He felt as if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders, as he couldn't help but feel speechless for a few seconds   
**

**Chapter 3: **

**Richard: (softly) Caroline… **

**Caroline: (softly) Richard? **

**Richard: Yeah, um, hi **

**Caroline: Hi **

**Richard: Would you like to come in? **

**Caroline: I'd love to **

**(she enters) **

**Richard: What are you doing here, anyway? **

**Caroline: Well, I felt it would be nice to stop by, you know, and see how you are coping with fatherhood **

**Richard: Be honest- you came back because you had a change of heart. Look, Caroline, I am really sorry, I want to make it up to you, I want you back. I need you so badly **

**Caroline: Why are you telling me this? You told me that you didn't want anymore children, how do you think that made me feel? **

**Richard: Terrible, of course you had every right to react as you did. What I said was a mistake and I regret it a lot. I just never realized how much joy father hood could bring the best out of me. Please? I am not asking for forgiveness, rather I want you to give me one more chance to make it up to you **

**Caroline: Richard, you said it yourself. You don't want anymore children with me, you made it clear to me you have no intention to have any more kids. You had no idea how much that hurt **

**Richard: But I do **

**Caroline: No you don't **

**Richard: Yes I do, what I said was stupid and I was selfish. Besides, I cannot live without you by my side; I need you, I cannot do this on my own **

**Caroline: I don't believe you, you might as well take your lies with you **

**Richard: You know what? That figures considering you and Randy were seeing each other behind my back **

**Caroline: Richard, I wasn't cheating on you, I never slept with Randy **

**Richard: Yeah right **

**Caroline: It's the truth, and besides you don't really care about Stefano, rather the only person you care about is yourself! **

**Richard: Don't change the subject! And that's not true! I am not lying! **

**Caroline: You cannot fool me! **

**Richard: What? You don't believe me huh? Well, let me show you (takes Caroline's hand and drags her inside the house; suddenly all the tension starts to die down) **

**Caroline: So Richard, have you seen Julia by any chance? **

**Richard: Julia… oh her, um, not yet **

**(Julia's mother enters) **

**Mrs Mazzone: She left **

**Richard: What do you mean she left? **

**Mrs Mazzone: Julia's gone and she says she doesn't want to be a mother. Richard, can you look after him? **

**Richard: I'm not sure **

**Mrs Mazzone: Please? Besides, you are doing a wonderful job so far **

**Richard: Okay   
**

**For the next few hours, Caroline and Richard bonded with Stefano; the trio spent time together. Caroline couldn't notice the change in Richard's character in a space of hours. The same Richard of who said he didn't want anymore children   
**

**Caroline: Richard, he's so cute and adorable **

**Richard: He sure is **

**Caroline: He doesn't look like you, more like Julia **

**Richard: But one thing's for certain, Stefano doesn't behave like her, thank goodness. I love being a father and looking after him **

**Caroline: You do? **

**Richard: Yes, Caroline, I admit that I was wrong when I didn't want anymore children. I only said it out of fear, fear in that I would fail as a father to Stefano and that if I wasn't good enough to be his father than I wouldn't be good enough as the father of your, no make that our children **

**Caroline: But when we were at the airport, you sounded so convincing… **

**Richard: I know I know, but then I realized how the responsibility of being a good dad to Stefano was important and that I couldn't shield away from my responsibilities. I am so sorry to have hurt you Caroline. I cannot imagine my life without you **

**Caroline: Richard **

**Richard: Caroline, I sincerely mean it. I'll do anything for you to love me once again. I have changed for the better; I want children with you and you only **

**Caroline: Richard… those are just words   
**

**all of a sudden, and just as she tries to make her way past him, Richard grabs hold of Caroline's hand, she turns around- only for Richard to kiss her passionately on the lips; all the initial hurt, anger, mixed emotions which have been pent up have finally disappeared for good. When they both finished, Caroline and Richard stared at each other, and tried to regain their composure once again as they figured out what to say to each other   
**

**Richard: Wow **

**Caroline: Yeah, I know **

**Richard: Um, Caroline… **

**Caroline: Yes Richard? **

**Richard: Will you be kind enough to be Stefano's step mother? **

**Caroline: I'd love that **

**Richard: Oh and um, Caroline… **

**Caroline: What? **

**Richard: Will you marry me? **

**Caroline: Yes, Yes I will **

**Richard: You're going to be one hell of a mother **

**Caroline: And you're already one hell of a father. Sincere amore, huh? **

**Richard: I know **

**(they kiss again)   
**

**They eventually tie the knot and Richard and Caroline start a new life together as Mr. and Mrs. Karinsky, Del moves into Annie's apartment and the pair begin dating each other. Meanwhile, Randy remains in Peshtigo still whilst Julia is discovered out on the streets of Manhattan one night and is mistaken for a hooker by the police and is eventually arrested and thrown in jail for her seedy antics **

THE END


End file.
